Glückliche Jahre
by Andrea1984
Summary: Nan und Jerry Meredith sind eigentlich glücklich verheiratet. Doch ein Wehrmutstropfen mischt sich in ihr Glück. Die alte Wiege steht leer. Warum ? Nan ist verzweifelt, leidet unter Depressionen. Wie soll ihr Leben weitergehen ? Das ist die Fortsetzung von "Liebe ist die beste Medizin" und spielt von 1929 bis 1939.
1. Glückliche Jahre

"**Glückliche Jahre**":

Das ist die Fortsetzung zu „Liebe ist die beste Medizin".

Disclaimer: Die Originalcharaktere gehören Lucy Maud Montgomery (1874-1942). Ich borge mir die Figuren für die FF, die ich zu Spaß schreibe, nur aus und verdiene kein Geld damit.

_Enttäuschung_

Behutsam schloss Nan die Türe des Schlafzimmers hinter sich, nahm in einem Sessel Platz und atmete tief durch. Wieder nichts. Wieder das Warten, das Hoffen und das Bangen. Jetzt war sie schon über 10 Jahre mit Jerry verheiratet und noch immer blieb die Wiege, die Jerrys Großvater William Smith angefertigt hatte, leer.

„Es ist so ungerecht.", dachte Nan. „Alle haben schon Kinder. Faith, Di, Persis und Rilla. Ja selbst Mary, der ich es am allerwenigsten zugetraut hätte. Jeden Sonntag spaziert sie mit ihrer Brut durchs Dorf und erzählt jedem, wie toll es ist, eine große Familie zu haben. Eigentlich bin ich ja nicht neidisch, nur nicht. Aber es tut weh."

Als Pfarrersfrau musste Nan Haltung bewahren, durfte sich niemals gehen lassen, auch wenn ihr danach zumute war, das beste Geschirr an die Wand zu werfen oder vor Wut zu schreien. Innerhalb der Familie konnte Nan kein Verständnis erwarten. Organisch war alles in Ordnung, wie das Ergebnis einer Untersuchung bestätigte, die Nan vor einigen Tagen durchgemacht hatte. Allerdings nicht bei ihrem Vater Gilbert, sondern bei ihrem ältesten Bruder Jem, der auch als Arzt arbeitete und inzwischen die Praxis in Glen übernommen hatte.

„Lass dir Zeit. Mit einem Kind eilt es ja nicht.", meinte Jem, als Nan ihn darauf ansprach.

„Ich möchte aber ein Kind haben. Wenn das so weiter geht, findet sogar Bruce eine Frau und gründet eine Familie."

„Bruce ist doch noch viel zu jung dazu.", erwiderte Jem, während er sich einige Notizen machte.

Nan knetete ihre Hände im Schoss, schwieg. Was sollte sie auch darauf antworten.

„Du wirst sehen, es wird alles gut."

„Wenn das so einfach wäre. Ich versuche alles, um ein Baby zu bekommen. Nur eines wenigstens."

„Zum Kinder bekommen, gehören immer noch zwei.", versuchte Jem einen Scherz zu machen.

„Ja, das weiß ich gerade auch noch."

„Was sagt Jerry zu deiner Situation?"

„Ich habe nie mit ihm darüber geredet. Er hat genug andere Probleme."

„Ach du meinst, weil die alte Mrs. Taylor nie in die Kirche geht."

Nan schnaubte: „Das habe ich nicht gemeint."

„Ich werde mit Jerry reden, von Mann zu Mann. Vielleicht hilft ja ein klärendes Gespräch."

„Danke für deine Hilfe.", Nan stand auf, strich ihr grünes Seidenkleid glatt.

„Schon gut. Wofür sind Brüder sonst da."

„Apropos: Hast du wieder einmal etwas von Shirley gehört oder gelesen?"

„Er lebt in Kingsport, doch das weisst du ja.", Jem ging um den Tisch herum, trat auf Nan zu. „Mach dir keinen großen Kummer. Wenn du dir die MacAllisters am Hafen ansiehst, die oft bis zu 10 und mehr Kinder haben, würdest du mit ihnen tauschen wollen?"

Nan schüttelte den Kopf, so dass sich eine Strähne aus ihren aufgesteckten Haaren löste.

„Na siehst du. So jetzt muss ich mich wieder um meine Kinder kümmern."

Nan verabschiedete sich von ihrem Bruder. Langsam ging sie von Ingleside zum Pfarrhaus hinüber, den Kopf etwas erhoben, wie sie es schon als Kind getan hatte.


	2. Gespräch am Strand

_Gespräch am Strand_

Dieses Verhalten und ein bisweilen kühler Blick, waren dafür verantwortlich, dass die junge Pfarrersfrau in dem kleinen Dorf Glen St. Mary als hochmütig und stolz galt. Allerdings traf dieses Vorurteil in keinster Weise zu.

Nan gab sich Mühe, wenn es um die Ausrichtung einer Teegesellschaft oder eines Basars ging, wurde jedoch, besonders von den älteren Damen im Dorf, schief angesehen.

„Bestimmt rümpfen sie hinter meinem Rücken die Nase.", dachte Nan, während sie den Mantelkragen hochklappte, um ihren Hals vor dem kühlen Wind zu schützen. Hier und da lugten bereits die ersten Blumen aus der Erde, doch noch war es für die meisten zu früh, um ihre volle Pracht entfalten zu können.

Nan ging hinunter zum Strand, setzte sich dort auf einen Stein und wandte ihren Blick Richtung Meer. Die Wellen klatschten heftig gegen die Felsen. Auf dem Meer schipperte ein Boot. Wer es lenkte, vermochte Nan nicht zu erkennen. Sie vermutete, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte. Undenkbar, dass eine Frau am Steuer eines Bootes saß. Die Möwen kreischten, setzten zu Sturzflügen an, landeten im weißen Sand, flatterten kurz mit den Flügeln und erhoben sich dann wieder in die Lüfte.

„Ich möchte auch frei sein.", seufzte Nan leise. „So frei wie die Möwen im Wind. Doch bin ich die Gefangene der Etikette. Wie kann ich diesen Teufelskreis durchbrechen?"

War es wirklich schon so lange her, dass sie, gemeinsam mit ihren Brüdern, Schwestern und Freunden sorglos am Strand und im Regenbogental, herumgetobt hatte? Es kam ihr vor, als sie dies doch erst gestern der Fall gewesen.

Erschrocken zuckte Nan zusammen, als sich plötzlich eine Gestalt näherte.

„Ach du bist es, Una. Komm ruhig näher."

„Ja, gerne.", erwiderte die sanfte, junge Frau und nahm auf dem Stein, der groß genug war, Platz. „Jerry sucht dich. Er hat etwas wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen."

„Vermutlich handelt es sich um seine neue Predigt oder einen Basar."

„Das weiß ich nicht.", gab Una offen zu. „Allerdings eilt es damit nicht. Du kannst noch etwas hier bleiben."

„Musst du nicht hinüber zu Jem und Faith?", versuchte Nan das Thema zu wechseln.

„Jem arbeitet und Faith sieht bei den Kindern nach dem Rechten. Du weisst ja, wie ungeschickt sie im Haushalt ist. Also erledigt Susan alle schweren Arbeiten, wie Kochen, Bügeln, Wäsche waschen und dergleichen."

„Ja, darf sie in ihrem Alter überhaupt noch so viel arbeiten?"

„Susan will es so. Sie stellt sich taub, wenn dein Vater ihr meint, es wäre Schonung angebracht. Du kennst Susan besser als ich, immerhin hast du jahrelang mit ihr unter einem Dach gewohnt. Sie meint es gut, das ist gewiss."

„Doch manchmal kann einmal ihr Verhalten auf den Wecker gehen.", ergänzte Nan. „Natürlich ist es schön, jemanden zu haben, der einem überall hilft. Aber dieses . Ich-weiß-alles-besser-und-kann-alles-gut schickt sich doch für eine Haushälterin nicht."

Sie zog eine Grimasse.

Una senkte den Blick.

„Schämst du dich für mich?"

„Faith würde an deiner Stelle genauso handeln, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Sie hat es gut, weil sie ihre Emotionen offen zeigen kann, anstatt sie hinter der Fassade zu verstecken. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Hochzeit von Jem und Faith? Die liegt nun auch schon ein paar Jahre zurück. Jerry und ich sind verlobt gewesen."


End file.
